The Persona Duelist
by FreeLoader31
Summary: Kazuya, duelist with full of Persona deck, let's see how tough he is. Chapter 1 revised edition, up!


Here come's for the revised story. Also, not too forget for the reviews from: **HellPwnage1337**, **Kamen Rider Rave Master**, **Code-Emperor07**,** kroz phantomville** , and especially, **Twin Judge of Gemini**. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Aw man... I'm late! At this rate, the registration would be closed." A boy yelled as he ran to his destination, Kaiba Land, where Duel Academy was holding a running exam. The boy wore a blue sleveless jacket with hoodie and white t-shirt inside with gray trousers. He has spiky white hair with blue eyes. His name is Kazuya Kirisaki.

"_It's your fault for not setting the clock."_ A hollow voiced answered as it he appeared beside the boy. He cannot be heard by everyone, except Kazuya.

"Why didn't you wake me up? You can use your lyre to play a heavy rock music, Orpheus!?" Kazuya complained to his one of his spirits card, Orpheus(It's appearance same as in the game.).

"_We already tried, but you're like a thick wall, hard to be woken u_p!" Another spirit appeared beside Orpheus. This time, it's female version from Orpheus, Eurydice.

"Yeah, thanks for the compliment, Eurydice." Kazuya said to his spirits while he ran as fast as he could.

"_I'm not complimenting you!"_ Eurydice shouted as she want to hit Kazuya with her lyre. But she was held by Orpheus.

"I'm just joking, geez..." He then realized that he have reached the place of registration. "I've never thought that we already reached the place."

"_You don't want?"_ Orpheus asked to him.

"That's not what I me-"

"_If so, then I'll gladly drag you to home."_ Eurydice interrupted him as she started drag his collar's.

"It's just sarcasm!" Kazuya growled at Eurydice. "Anyway, let's go."

In front of the entrance, he saw a man in a suit and two teachers dressed in yellow.

"Am I _*pant*_ late?" He asked as he collected air.

The man in suit noticed this and assured him. "Calm down applicant and you're not. You arrived before it closes."

"Thank god..." Kazuya felt relaxed. "Ah, I almost forgot. I'm examinee number 31, Kazuya Kirisaki."

The two teachers took a clipboard from their desk and looked at the list. Finally, they found his name on the clipboard. "Ah, here you are. Head inside and when they call you, go to the arena."

"Roger." He said with respected and went to inside the building.

When he inside, he saw many students and examinees around. Each of the students wore red, yellow, blue, and some of them not wearing them. "Wow, they sure let them watched the duels, huh?" Kazuya muttered.

"_Maybe they want to see the applicants this year."_ Orpheus wondered.

"_Who cares about that! As long as we can kick their butt, we're in."_ Eurydice said with arrogant tone.

"This time, I agree with you, Eurydice." Kazuya nodded at her. "By the way, where's Izanagi and his friends?" Kazuya asked to his spirits.

"_They still sleeping."_ Another spirit said. This time, a frog-humanoid figure with his red scarf appeared with his... style. Kazuya and the two spirits sweatdropped.

"_It's rare for you to appeared like this, Jiraiya."_ Orpheus said as he ingnoring Jiraiya 'stylish' arrival.

"_If you want me to honest to you, your what-you-call-as style are __**old **__and__** irritating.**__."_ Eurydice said with rude tone. What Eurydice said was true. Why? Because Jiraiya appeared with *cough* ninja stlye, appeared in no time, and at the same time he make a BIG ruckus.

"_No way! Maybe I did that before, but this time it's different!" _Jiraiya stated with proud tone.

"_What? Blow up the girls panties?"_ Orpheus said. Eurydice and Kazuya couldn't help but laughed while Jiraiya just... fell from his position, like in anime.

"**Kazuya Kirisaki, please report to the Dueling Field #3. I repeat, Kazuya Kirisaki. Dueling Field #3." **A voice interrupted their laughed.

"Alright guys, time to duel." Kazuya said to his spirits.

"""_Got it."""_

Kazuya rose up from an elevated platform, wearing a duel disk. It was the standard duel disk. He saw a man wearing a purple blazer with a coat tail.

"Name?" The proctor asked.

"Kazuya Kirisaki." Kazuya replied with respect tone.

"Alright then Kazuya, the rules are simple: Win and you're in, and lose, come back in next year." The proctor said, activating his duel disk.

"Is that so?" Kazuya pretended asked. "But don't worry, I'll win this duel." He said as he activating his duel disk.

"You're so confident." The proctor praised him. "Let see that you're not a big talk."

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Kazuya**: 4000

**Proctor**: 4000

Both of them drew five cards. They looked for each cards at their hand.

"Don't mind if I'm going first?" Kazuya drew another card.

"Nope." The proctor replied.

Kazuya with carefully choose the cards which he want to play it. "For the starter, I summon Slime in defense mode!" A green slime monster appeared on the field (3/300/1000). Some of the audience laughed and smirked.

"I've never seen that monster." The proctor said as he took a looked at the slime.

"It's a made up card, so don't worry. Cause, you'll see it's ability." Kazuya said with serious tone. The audience couldn't help but gulped. Some of them were not, they just laughed at him.

"Before turn end, I place one face-down and turn end." He set two cards in spell and trap zone.

"Draw!" The proctor drew a card. 'If what he said is true, then I should destroy with THIS.' The proctor thought as he took the monster card.

"I summon Hunter Owl in attack mode!" An owl appeared without wings. It hands holding a white sytche (4/1000/900). "When this monster is summoned on the field, it gains 500 ATK for each face-up cards.

Hunter Owl (ATK:1500/DEF:900)

Kazuya only calmed at this situation. "Done? If you done, then why don't you try attack this guy." Kazuya taunt the proctor.

"If you say so, now Hunter Owl attack that monster." The owl ran and sliced the slime in two parts. The proctor looked satisfied, but unfortunately, his face shocked. The slime who got sliced in two parts, started to rebuilding it's body and it's grew bigger than before.

"What the? How did your monster still here? It should be destroyed!" The audience eyes were widen at this monster.

"Did I forget to mention you? Well, sorry about that." Kazuya pretended apologized. "You see, this monster can't be destroyed by battle and thanks to you, each time this monster attacked, it's DEF raise 200 points." Kazuya explained to the proctor.

Slime (ATK:300/DEF:1200)

"Looks like you got some unique monster, aren't you?" The proctor letting a sighed.

"Sure I am." Kazuya replied with cheerful tone.

"I place two face-down cards and turn end." The proctor set two cards on the field.

"My turn. Draw!" Kazuya looked at his card which he drew. "I activate Giant Trunade, this card let our spell and trap cards on the field back to their owner's hand." The proctor scowled at this. Kazuya noticed at this. "Looks like you set nice cards on the field?" The proctor only silent and not answered his question.

"Now I summon the fool, Orpheus in attack mode." Orpheus appeared with his lyre (4/1400/1300).

"_I was getting bored before."_ Orpheus complained.

"Well, it's your lucky day. Cause you can defeat this guy." Kazuya pointed to Hunter Owl.

"_Let's send him back to the cage." _Orpheus said, ready to attack.

"The fool?" The proctor confused.

"Ah, you see, Orpheus had own history. He was called the fool because he forgot Hades, Lord of Death warning for turning back when he alone had reached the surface, and saw his wife vanish, that time forever." Kazuya explained it. The whole audience were silent even the proctor as well.

"_Are you done yet?"_ Orpheus asked with annoyed tone.

"Hold your horse, Orpheus." Kazuya told him. "Now... hey proctor, are you crying?" Kazuya asked, looking at the proctor.

"*Sniff* How can I'm not crying after hearing that story." The proctor stated as tear on his face ran like a river.

"No kidding, but let's cut it and back to duel." Kazuya said as he took a card. "Now, since there are two 'Persona' monsters on the field, I can special summon him, Jiraiya!" Jiraiya appeared in ninja style (4/1500/1300).

"_Let's do this!"_ Jiraiya shouted.

"Persona?"

"Each of my monster card treated as 'Persona' monster."

"That explain a lot. And does your frog mascot has a special ability?"

Jiraiya shocked. _"Frog Mascot?! That's it, I'm going to give him a piece of crap."_ Jiraiya said with annoyed tone.

"_Take off his pant?"_ Orpheus guessed it.

"_No! Why would I want to take off a man pant?! I rather a cute girl with mini skirt." _Jiraiya cried. _"Oh, I can imagine what it feels."_ He began imagined how he blew the girls miniskirt or spotting a girl in beach. Especially, the hot one.

"You're lucky that Tomoe still sleeping. If she knows this, your manhood at stakes right now." Kazuya warned him. Jiraiya suddenly became stutter and trembled at his place. Orpheus smirked at him. "Now, Jiraiya! Wind amp!" Jiraiya casted a wind on him, Orpheus, and Slime.

"Wind amp?" The proctor asked.

"Wind amp, it's an ability which increased my 'Persona' monster attack by 300 point."

"What?"

Slime (ATK:600/DEF:1200)

Orpheus (ATK:1700/DEF:1300)

Jiraiya (ATK:1800/DEF:1300)

"And don't forget about Orpheus, copy Jiraiya's ability!" After Kazuya said, Orpheus eye targeted to Jiraiya and his eyes began glowing.

"He can copy?!" The proctor shrieked.

"As the fool that start his new journey, he must learn from everything around him, and that's why he have this ability that enable him to copy one's ability into him, only for one turn!" Kazuya stated as Orpheus eyes began fade from brightness. "You still remember my frog mascot skill, right?" Kazuya asked him.

"Oh no..."

Slime (ATK:900/DEF:1200)

Orpheus (ATK:2000/DEF:1300)

Jiraiya (ATK:2100/DEF:1300)

"I'll switch Slime into attack position." Slime began changed positioned. "Now, Orpheus do your thing! Bash!"

"_You don't have to tell me to do it." _Orpheus swung his lyre and smashed to Hunter Owl who exploded after Orpheus smashed it.

**Kazuya**: 4000

**Proctor**: 3500

"Go Slime!, Jiraiya! Take down and Garudyne!"

"Alright partner, you ready?" Jiraiya asked to Slime. Slime replied with roared. "Alright!" Slime slam the proctor with its body. After that, Jiraiya came and casted a big wind to the proctor. The proctor flinched a bit.

**Kazuya**: 4000

**Proctor**: 500

"I set a face-down and turn end. And during end phase, Orpheus ability wore off."

Slime (ATK:600/DEF:1200)

Orpheus (ATK:1700/DEF:1300)

Jiraiya (ATK:1800/DEF:1300)

"My turn!" The proctor drew a card. "I summon Whirlwind Prodigy in defense mode." A little boy with brown hair appeared on the field (4/1500/1600). "I activate Sword of Revealing light!" Sword of lights appeared on Kazuya field. 'This would stalling a time.' The Proctor thought. "Your turn."

"Draw!" Kazuya smirked. "It's look like you want to stalling a time, huh?" The Proctor looked shocked as Kazuya know what he intended to. "But I'm not gonna let you to do that! Quick-Play Spell card activate! Le Grimoire!" A book appeared with the the title 'Le Grimoire' and a picture V on the field. "I pay 1000 life point to negate Sword of Revealing Light!"

**Kazuya**: 3000

**Proctor**: 500

A light appeared from Le Grimoire and began engulf the field. As the light fade, Sword of Revealing Light disappered from the field.

"Dammit..."

"Due the effect of Le Grimoire, I can special summon one level 4 or lower "Persona" card from my hand or deck. I choose... Eurydice!" At the moment, Eurydice appeared, swinging her lyre as she ready for battle (4/1300/1400).

"She get an effect from Jiraiya which increase her attack."

Eurydice (ATK:1600/DEF:1400)

"_Alright, who's the person who want to get kick at their ass?!"_ She yelled.

"_In front of you."_ Orpheus pointed to Whirlwind Prodigy.

"_Get ready for your next ass!"_ Again, she yelled with enthusiasm at Whirlwind Prodigy. The poor boy couldn't help it but getting scared.

"_Boy, Eurydice looks scaaaaary, right Kazuya?"_ Jiraiya whisper to Kazuya who replied with nodded. Orpheus only sighed. Kazuya noticed that he wasted too much time.

"Let's not forget Orpheus ability." Kazuya said as Orpheus looked at Jiraiya and his eyes began glowing.

Slime (ATK:900/DEF:1200)

Orpheus (ATK:2000/DEF:1300)

Jiraiya (ATK:2100/DEF:1300)

Eurydice (ATK:1900/DEF:1400)

"Go Eurydice! Bash!"

"_You got it!"_ She swung her lyre at Whirlwind Prodigy with hard that even Jiraiya noted in his mind 'NEVER PISS HER AGAIN!'. Whirlwind Prodigy exploded as he was hit by Eurydice lyre.

"Do you mind, Orpheus?" Kazuya offered to Orpheus who smiled back.

"_Hmph."_ Orpheus moved to the proctor and swung again with his lyre, same as Eurydice did.

"Grr..." The Proctor almost kneeled down.

**Kazuya**: 3000

**Proctor**: 0

* * *

"You pass. Welcome to Duel Academy." The Proctor said as he getting up from the attack earlier.

"Thanks." Kazuya said with cheerful tone. The audience were gaped, surprised, and some of them weren't believing at Kazuya who won with some made up card.

As soon as he thanked the proctor, he went to the audience. Eurydice appeared from his back as she started swinging her body like a kid has a christmast present.

"_Yay, we won!"_

"It's obvious that we won from that guy. If we lose from him, I won't call myself a duelist." Kazuya replied at her. Then, Jiraiya and Orpheus appeared beside Kazuya, Orpheus in right and Jiraiya in left of Kazuya.

"Boy, tell me if I'm seeing Eurydice swinging herself like a girl..." Jiraiya sweatdropped when he looked at Eurydice. Orpheus only assured him with the looked 'If you want to live in this world, be quit!'. Jiraiya only gulped while Kazuya chuckled.

"Wow, you're relly good." Kazuya looked at the voice came. He spotted a brown hair teenager with light blue hair kid and black hair teenager sat on chair. Kazuya went to the group and decided to replied the brown hair teenager.

"Thanks, by the way, my name is Kazuya Kirisaki." He introduced himself with small smile.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, and beside me is Syrus and the guy who sit is Bastion." Jaden introduced the group. Syrus only gave a small waved while Bastion gave a nod. "Also, your cards are amazing! How did you get that?" Jaden asked with gleamering eyes.

"Ah, I made them." Kazuya answered as if it's normal to him.

"What?!" Jaden and Syrus shouted while Bastion only shocked.

"That's make an illegal cards?!" Bastion stated.

"Geez... don't be like drama queen." Kazuya said. "President Pegasus had already made my cards became an official cards." Kazuya explained to his new friends. Appearantly, his new friends couldn't help but amazed.

"You're lucky that your cards much stronger than mine." Syrus said wirh depressed tone.

"C'mon... don't be like that. Your cards must be powerful too." Kazuya comforted him.

"Kazuya is right. Every cards are powerful if you combine it with spell and traps." Bastion assured. Syrus looked in deep thought.

"Yeah, my elemental hero are strong too." Jaden said with big grin. Three of them looked at Jaden with dumbfound look. "What?"

"**Jaden Yuki, please report to Dueling Field #4."** The PA announced. **"I repeat, Jaden Yuki, to Dueling field #4."**

"Go time!" Jaden said as he got ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Good luck, Jaden!" Kazuya said to Jaden.

"Wait! Before you go, what did you mean by me being the second best while Kazuya being the third best? Who's the first?" Bastion asked.

Jaden pointed his thumb to himself. "You're looking at him." He grinned and went to dueling field.

"You said I'm being the third best?" Kazuya asked with confused look.

"Long story." Bastion answered.

"_That kid doesn't know whom he mess with!"_ Eurydice said as she gave a serial angry looked.

"_Yeah, we're gonna show him who's the boss!"_ Jiraiya said, raising his fist into the air.

"_Calm down you two, someday we'll show him how strong we are."_ Orpheus assured them. Both of them nodded. Kazuya only sighed.

"Jaden sure is confident." Syrus said as he looked at Jaden.

"He's going need to be." Bastion said, pointing to the exam field. "Look, who's he up against..." Syrus and Kazuya looked to see the ponytailed proctor.

"Um... may I ask? Who is she?" Kazuya asked as he looked to... the ponytailed proctor.

"**He **is Dr. Crowler, he's in charge of these exams and I heard that he also the head of the top dorm in Duel Academy." Bastion explained.

"Did I hear wrong?" Kazuya asked.

"Nope, you're not." Syrus answered Kazuya question.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Kazuya said with disbelief.

Jiraiya and Eurydice widen eye at Crowler and did'nt give any comment while Orpheus make a surprised look.

"_People these day..."_ Orpheus muttered to himself.

"Don't forget, in last year he cut a third of the applicants by called him either 'Mr.' Or 'Mrs.'." Kazuya made a low whistle that only Bastion and Syrus can hear.

"It's about to start." Syrus said, gaining their attention. (It'll be the same in anime, you can imagine their conversations plus Kazuya, Jiraiya,Eurydice, and Orpheus comments. If I write them, I would be issued as... you know copy-paste from people fanfics. After this anouncement)

"Yay! Jaden won!" Syrus cheered.

"Wow, his elemental heroes are great." Kazuya amused.

"Can't wait to fight him." Eurydice grinned evily.

"I agree with you." Jiraiya grinned evily too.

Orpheus only shook his head and gave a heavy sighed. "I'm sleepy, I'll go get a sleep." With that, he vanished.

Bastion had a deep thought while looking at Jaden who did a victory dance. Kazuya noticed that Jaden took a card and said something that can't be heard. Kazuya shrugged. He went to Jaden and congratulate him.

* * *

It's finally done!

Kazuya: You're a lazy author

Don't blame me! Blame my laziness!

Kazuya: (sigh) I've noticed that you're not putting **Twin Judge of Gemini** OC in this chapter.

I'm planning to put him in second chapter. Also, for **Twin Judge of Gemini,** thank you so much for revised my Persona cards.

Kazuya: Yeah, you'd better be.

Anyway, here is the information for Persona cards in this chapter. Also, I've decided to make this fanfic deadline always at 12., except this month, cause both my hands are cramped. The deadline for the next chpater will be February, 12. See ya.

Slime  
Level: 3  
Type: Aqua/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
Attack: 300  
Defense: 1000  
Effect: Always treat this card as 'persona' type monster. This card can't be destroyed by battle, raise this monster's defense by 200 each time this card's attacked

Orpheus  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
Attack: 1400  
Defense: 1300  
Effect: Always treat this card as 'persona' type monster. Once per turn, choose one monster card on the field, this card gain the same effect of the choosen card

Jiraiya  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300  
Eff: Always treat this card as 'persona' type monster. If you control "Persona" mosters, special summon this card. While you control this card, all "Persona" monsters you contol gain 300 ATK

Le Grimoire  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Eff: You can pay 1000 life point to negate an activation of your opponent's card that target your "Persona" card. You can also special summon one level 4 or lower "Persona" card from your hand or deck

Eurydice  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
Attack: 1300  
Defense: 1400  
Effect: Always treat this card as 'persona' type monster. You can treat this card as Orpheus, you can send one card from your hand to send this card to the graveyard for one turn, you can activate this effect at both player's turn


End file.
